I promise you
by Kwothe
Summary: Sept mois se sont écoulés depuis son arrivée au Refuge et Thomas n'y trouve toujours pas sa place. La mort de Newt le hante, ses souvenirs le tourmentent, il dépérit petit à petit. "Tu trouveras bientôt une raison de te battre, je te le promets". Les mots de Minho raisonnent en lui. À quoi pense son ami ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut !

Me voilà pour une nouvelle FanFiction, six ans que je n'en avais pas écrit une !

Mais voilà, j'ai vu une première fois le dernier film au ciné, mon cerveau a juste explosé. Je l'ai vu une nouvelle fois il y a trois semaines et là, quelque chose a sauté dans ma tête. Et puis je suis tombée sur un gif avec Newt et Thomas, je suis donc revenue ici pour trouver le fandom et boum : explosion. Mais où est-ce que j'étais depuis tout ce temps !

Enfin bref, j'étais tellement dans mon truc que j'ai pondu plus de 20 pages en une semaine. Quand je vous dis que je suis tarée dans ma tête.

Donc pour vous expliquer mon délire.

L'histoire se situe sept mois après la chute de la Dernière Ville. Je m'inspire des films au passage (je finis tout juste le premier tome de la saga).

Vu que j'ai pris de l'avance (j'en suis à quatre chapitres écrits, je commence le cinquième), le rythme de publication sera de un chapitre **toutes les deux semaines**. Ma rentrée scolaire approche et comme je veux garder un minimum d'avance, je préfère faire ça que un chapitre toutes les semaines. Ça sera le samedi en général.

Ce chapitre peut s'avérer assez introductif : je mets en place l'état émotionnel de Thomas et la vie au Refuge. Il n'y aura pas tellement "d'action" dans les premiers chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien les faire bouger !

Enfin, ceci est un Thomas/Newt (au cas où ça ne serait pas évident). Rating T au début mais M à venir.

Disclaimer : bien évidemment, les personnages de m'appartiennent pas !

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas les signaler ! Je lis tellement de fois les chapitres qu'il peut m'arriver de zapper des mots parce que mon cerveau va trop vite pour mes mains.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire aussi !

Eh sinon c'est tout : enjoy !

Kwothe.

* * *

— Tommy, tue-moi !

Cette scène se jouait en boucle dans ma tête. Si ce n'était pas la journée, c'était dans mes rêves qu'elle venait me hanter.

Je vis Newt se jeter sur moi. Il essayait de m'étrangler, de m'arracher la gorge mais je tenais bon. À quelques mètres de la scène, mon véritable moi sentait ses ongles griffer mon cou, l'odeur putride de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir.

Je voulus m'approcher mais mon subconscient m'en empêcha. J'étais obligé de regarder le spectacle de loin, la gorge serrée et les yeux humides.

Newt revint à lui l'espace d'un instant, pour me dire à quel point il était désolé. Que me faire du mal l'anéantirait. Ses mots me transpercèrent mais quand il dégaina son arme pour la pointer sur sa tempe, j'eus le bon réflexe de balancer le pistolet. Son cri me brisa le cœur alors qu'il se jetait sur moi avec plus de force.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant. Parce que, putain, j'avais vu l'arme mais je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant au couteau.

Je me vis pousser Newt, à court d'air. Il s'étala sur le sol et j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Newt revenait à la charge, son couteau braqué sur moi et le regard fou. Cloué au sol, il voulut me le planter mais je résistai malgré la pointe de la lame qui me brûlait la peau.

 _Désarme-le._

On hurla tous les deux, je ne saurais dire lequel des deux cria le plus fort. Mais ça me retourna l'estomac et j'eus envie de mourir.

Je finis par le repousser et lui donner un coup de poing que j'espérais assez fort pour l'assommer. J'étais bien naïf.

 _ **Désarme-le bordel !**_

Mais mon avertissement resta bloqué dans ma gorge et je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler mon impuissance. Les mains dans les cheveux à m'en faire mal, j'assistais pour la énième fois à cette scène.

Newt se releva, le couteau à la main et se rua sur moi. Une fois, deux fois, j'esquivai sans relâche. Et puis il fonça sur moi avec une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

À cet instant, je me souvins que je ne voulais pas mourir. C'était clair et limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Mais je me rappelais aussi que, si je devais mourir quand même, je préférais que ce soit de cette façon. Parce qu'il m'était impossible de faire le moindre mal à Newt. Parce que je préférais crever que le voir mourir. Parce qu'à choisir je voulais que ce soit Minho, ou encore Gally, qui s'en charge plutôt que moi. C'était égoïste et dégueulasse, surtout après ce que venait de vivre Minho, mais je m'en fichais.

Je ne vis même pas le couteau se retourner contre son propriétaire. Je compris son acte qu'au moment où il s'effondra sur moi et qu'aucune douleur physique ne me tuait la poitrine. Quand il prononça mon surnom, ce fameux « Tommy » qui me réchauffait à chaque fois le cœur, un vide terrible me prit les tripes.

Ce fut son dernier mot et alors qu'on tombait tous les deux, ceux de Teresa me revinrent en mémoire.

 _Thomas, tu peux sauver Newt._

 _Thomas, tu_ _ **pouvais**_ _sauver Newt._

La rage, le désespoir, l'incompréhension, l'envie de mourir, la culpabilité. Même maintenant, je ne pourrais expliquer ce sentiment qui m'avait broyé l'estomac, poignardé le cœur. Peut-être un mélange de tout.

J'étais déjà en larmes quand mon souvenir laissa couler les siennes. Parce que je lui avais promis qu'on s'en sortirait, peu importait les épreuves. Mais comme avec Chuck, mes promesses étaient aussi tangibles que du vent. Si la mort de Chuck m'avait choqué, celle de Newt m'avait détruit. Et me détruisait encore.

Le souvenir continua. Brenda arriva en courant, le sérum à la main. Elle comprit en s'arrêtant qu'il était trop tard et son regard embrumé me chercha. Mais je restai muet, le visage détruit par la tristesse. Quand l'ancien Thomas se leva, je m'effondrai au sol.

— Newt, tu peux pas…

Je m'étranglai et un son plus proche du gargouillis que du sanglot sortit de ma gorge. Je voulais ramper jusqu'à lui mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Mon cœur était en miettes, la bille me brûlait l'estomac, je n'arrivai plus à respirer et je voulais m'arracher les yeux.

Au lieu de ça, je me tirai les cheveux et hurlai à m'en briser la mâchoire.

.

— Thomas !

J'ouvris les yeux, la gorge en feu et les yeux défoncés. De petits couteaux me lacéraient les poumons et je compris que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

— Respire vieux, me murmura d'une voix calme Minho, respire.

Je l'écoutai et pris de grandes inspirations. Au-dessus de moi, Minho ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Il me clouait au lit par les épaules, je venais sûrement de faire une crise. Encore.

Pendant que je reprenais ma respiration, les larmes me brûlèrent de nouveau et je déglutis péniblement. Je les chassai d'un battement de paupières avant de poser une main sur le torse de Minho pour qu'il se relève. Mon T-shirt me collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration.

— Merci Minho, arrivai-je à articuler d'une voix cassée.

Il hocha la tête et se décala pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me redressai, les muscles fourbus, et remarquai Gally sur le pas de la porte, un seau dans les mains. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient des fois pour me réveiller, ils me balançaient de l'eau froide. Ça marchait plutôt pas mal mais une fois j'avais continué ma crise et j'étais devenu violent. Ils faisaient attention maintenant.

Je regardai mes amis, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle. C'était de ma faute s'ils ne pouvaient plus dormir la nuit. J'essuyai la sueur sur mon front avant d'éloigner mes couvertures.

— Je vais prendre l'air, les informai-je avant de me lever d'un pas mal assuré.

Gally me regarda, comme si j'avais besoin de son autorisation. Il me laissa passer et je sentis son regard me brûler la peau. Je poussai un soupir quand je fus hors de son champ de vision et levai les yeux au ciel.

Il faisait encore nuit. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sans nuage et la lumière de la lune me suffisait pour voir. Je descendis le petit sentier pour rejoindre le bord de la plage, où il y avait la majeure partie du campement.

Sept mois que nous étions là et pourtant je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Le premier mois s'était passé sans encombre. Je me remettais de ma blessure, j'essayais de me faire une place dans ce nouvel environnement. La vue de l'océan m'avait fasciné, c'était la première fois que je le voyais de mes yeux. La perte de Newt me torturait mais je faisais en sorte de rester occupé pour ne pas y penser.

Et puis Minho m'avait donné le collier de Newt, avec dans le médaillon cette lettre qui me bousillerait le cœur à jamais.

Mes crises commencèrent peu après. Ce n'était pas grand-chose au début, juste des flashbacks. Des phrases échangées quand on était encore au Bloc, les moments où je cherchais son regard quand on traversait la Terre Brulée, le sourire qu'avaient dessiné ses lèvres quand on était arrivé au camp des résistants, le son de sa voix quand il m'avait dit qu'on terminerait cette aventure ensemble.

Mais ça c'était empiré. Maintenant, il m'arrivait d'avoir des moments d'absence qui duraient des heures et surtout je le voyais mourir devant moi presque tous les jours. Je visualisais mes souvenirs d'un point de vue extérieur, regrettant un peu plus chaque jour de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision ou l'inverse.

Je pouvais péter un plomb pour un rien. Un jour, la silhouette de Newt s'était dessinée sous mes yeux en pleine journée, comme s'il avait toujours été là : la seconde d'après j'étais dans l'océan pour me remettre les idées en place. Ça ne m'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et le retour à la réalité n'avait été que plus amer.

Je mangeais peu, ne dormais presque plus. Quand le sommeil me fauchait, c'était pour m'enfermer dans des cauchemars.

Si mon état avait toujours inquiété Minho, Brenda ou encore Gally, il était devenu problématique quand j'eus commencé à hurler dans mon sommeil. Je réveillais tout le camp à n'importe quelle heure, j'empêchais les autres de dormir. Vince décida du coup de me mettre un peu à l'écart, chose qui ne m'avait pas gêné.

Minho m'avait suivi dans cette petite cabane. Nous avions déjà pris l'habitude de passer quelques nuits ensemble pour nous soutenir. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars, sur le Labyrinthe ou sur ce que lui avait fait WICKED. Alors on se tenait compagnie, soit en silence soit en bavardant. La mort de Newt l'avait secoué aussi, mais il évitait de m'en parler.

Gally s'était incrusté sans vraiment nous demander notre avis. Mais nous n'avions pas la force de l'envoyer bouler. Ma rancœur envers lui s'était adoucie pour laisser place au vide.

Mes pieds nus rencontrèrent le sable et je restai debout à contempler l'horizon. Plus loin, il y avait la lumière d'un feu mais je n'avais envie de parler à personne alors je pris la direction opposée. La brise marine me fit du bien, me consola un peu. L'odeur du sel me chatouilla agréablement les narines et je respirai à pleins poumons. Un soupir m'échappa, ce moment de répit serait bref mais autant en profiter.

Je trouvai un rocher et m'installai dessus, les pieds dans l'eau. Plus loin, le paquebot était amarré toujours au même endroit. Inconsciemment, je sortis de ma poche la fiole de vaccin. Je la gardais sur moi en permanence. Je la fis rouler entre mes doigts et je contemplai le liquide bleu remuer.

 _Je suis sûr que tu continueras à faire le bien._

J'y avais pensé. À prendre ce fichu bateau pour trouver un groupe de scientifique capable de continuer le vaccin, de sauver la population de l'extinction. Mais j'avais la trouille, une peur bleue du monde extérieur. Quand je pensais à partir, une nausée horrible me brûlait l'estomac et je vomissais mes tripes. J'étais bloqué sur cette île pour le restant de mes jours, à me noyer dans mes souvenirs.

Je sentis de nouveau les larmes me nouaient la gorge et je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

 _Tu serais fier de moi Newt,_ pensai-je avec sarcasme.

Ce fut à ce moment que je l'entendis : sa voix. Un chuchotis près de mon oreille, tout droit créé par mon cerveau. Mes mains tremblèrent et la caresse du vent me fit frissonner, comme si c'était sa respiration qui s'égarait au creux de mon cou.

 _Tommy, tu mérites le bonheur._

« Tommy ». Personne ne m'appelait comme ça désormais, j'avais cassé une table en hurlant que mon prénom était Thomas et **rien d'autre** quand une fille m'avait appelé pour faire la vaisselle.

— Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu n'es pas là ? murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Mes yeux me brûlaient mais je ne pleurai pas. Je n'arrivai plus à pleurer. Je devais sûrement le faire pendant mes cauchemars mais quand j'étais conscient, les larmes restaient dans le coin de mes paupières. J'eus envie d'hurler, car ce que répétait Newt était écrit noir sur blanc dans sa lettre.

 _Tommy._

Je sortis de sous mon T-shirt le pendentif de Newt et le serrai à m'en faire mal. Mais je ne ressentis pas la moindre douleur, mon cœur saignait trop pour ça. Je voulais le faire taire de toutes mes forces mais je préférais écouter sa voix plutôt que de l'oublier. Alors je m'accrochais au timbre grave de Newt.

 _Je t'aime._

Les derniers mots écrits avant qu'il ne signe ce papier. Il ne me les avait jamais dits, moi non plus. Et c'était le plus grand de mes regrets. On avait eu tellement d'opportunités pour le faire, tellement de moments où nous étions seuls à parler de tout et de rien.

Un sanglot me fit perdre la respiration et je passai une main sur mon visage. Je me retenais de me frapper et un semblant de conscience s'imposa dans mon esprit.

— Arrête.

Newt se tut. Ou du moins la voix dans mon esprit. J'avais réussi plus ou moins à gérer ma crise et ce fut les muscles tendus que je me redressai. L'aube se levait doucement, donnant une couleur orangée à l'eau et au ciel. Je restai un moment-là, subjugué par ce spectacle que je ne prenais pas le temps de regarder en temps normal.

L'émerveillement passé, une pensée me titilla le cerveau. Je fermai les yeux pour renflouer ma douleur.

 _Newt aurait adoré cet endroit._

 _._

Minho m'attendait au pied du sentier, deux serviettes et des vêtements dans les mains. Je lui fis un léger sourire de remerciement et il me le rendit, sincère.

— Gally est parti plus tôt faire ses tâches, m'informa-t-il et j'acquiesçai. Tu as repris un peu tes esprits ?

Je me tournai vers lui. C'était rare que Minho me parle de mon état : la crise de cette nuit lui avait fait peur. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder face à lui et je fis de même.

— Ça va mieux pour l'instant.

Minho me crut, j'étais incapable de lui mentir de toute façon. On se dirigea vers les douches. Les premiers mois, nous nous lavions dans des baignoires avec de l'eau de mer chauffée. Mais grâce à Jorge et à ses nombreuses navettes entre le continent et le Refuge, on avait installé l'eau courante et l'électricité. Il continuait de partir de temps à autre, pour quelques semaines ou des mois, avec Brenda ou tout seul. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Minho me balança mes affaires à la figure d'un air taquin avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine. Je fis de même, mis dans un coin mon pyjama humide de transpiration, et allumai le jet d'eau. Elle était un poil tiède mais ça ne me gêna pas, au contraire ça me fit du bien.

Je me savonnai rapidement, enlever l'odeur et la sensation de la sueur m'arracha un soupir. J'essayai de ne pas regarder la cicatrice laissée par la balle de Janson, ou celle faite par le couteau de Newt. Je me focalisai plutôt sur ma maigreur et ma pâleur. Depuis mon arrivée au Refuge, j'avais beaucoup perdu en muscles et en endurance : je n'avais plus à me battre d'un côté. Il n'y avait que Minho qui courrait tous les jours en faisant des tours de l'île.

Je le faisais avec lui avant, mais quand j'avais cessé de m'alimenter correctement Minho m'avait mis sur la touche.

Une fois propre, je me vêtis des affaires apportées par mon ami. Le pantalon m'était trop grand et je dus serrer au maximum la ceinture pour qu'il me tienne un minimum. Mes chaussures lacées, je sortis de la cabine pour rejoindre Minho dehors.

Il me regarda approcher et ce qu'il vit le rassura car il me sourit.

— Allons manger un bout. Tu es assigné à quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Cueillette et pêche. Et toi ? lui demandai-je

— Je dois aller dans la forêt aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il.

On se tut un instant mais une question me brûlait les lèvres. Ça faisait un moment que je songeais à m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui, à lui parler de mes cauchemars, de Newt. Minho vivait la même chose que moi à quelques différences près et il semblait gérer tout ça à la perfection. Ou en tout cas il ne piquait pas des crises de nerfs pour rien.

— Minho, l'appelai-je et il me jeta un coup d'œil pour me signifier que j'avais toute son attention. J'aimerais (je me mordis la langue, ne sachant pas par où commencer), avant que tout le monde se réveille et que ce soit bruyant.

— Viens, me coupa Minho et sans m'attendre il quitta le sentier.

Un peu surpris je le suivis. On s'éloigna du camp, dans une zone dans laquelle je n'étais jamais allé. Il me fit grimper une colline abrupte, le genre de montée qui me laissa essoufflé à cause de mon manque d'endurance. Minho m'attendit en haut avant de reprendre sa marche sans me laisser le temps de reprendre ma respiration.

— On va où Minho, attends-moi ! m'énervai-je un peu.

— Tu es KO après une simple pente, je vais commencer à te nourrir de force, commenta-t-il avec sérieux mais je sentais un sourire dans sa voix.

Je le rattrapai dans la descente. Il faisait jour maintenant, le soleil me réchauffait la peau et un petit vent secouait les arbres et les feuilles. Je frissonnai à cause de mes cheveux mouillés. Je suivis Minho dans un petit bois et quand il s'arrêta, j'écarquillai les yeux.

Les arbres touffus cachaient la lumière du soleil, donnant une atmosphère un peu mystique à l'endroit. Plus loin, il y avait un étang avec un immense saule pleureur dont les feuilles frôlaient la surface de l'eau. L'odeur de l'herbe humide s'engouffra dans mes poumons et je regrettai presque d'avoir mis mes chaussures.

— J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard, pendant que je courrais.

Sa voix brisa le silence et je crus entendre un écho. Nous étions loin de tout, j'entendais seulement un insecte quelque part : une cigale peut-être. Minho s'avança vers l'étang et se pencha pour prendre une feuille sur l'eau.

— C'est ici que je viens après mes cauchemars.

L'aveu me glaça le sang et je me mordis la langue. Je m'approchai à petit pas et m'appuyai sur un rocher. J'osai enfin le regarder mais lui fixait pensivement l'arbre. Je me tournai vers le saule pleureur, un léger sentiment de sérénité me détendit l'estomac et le cœur.

— WICKED m'a (il s'étrangla et je l'entendis prendre une inspiration). WICKED m'a mis des choses dans la tête. Des visions pires que le Labyrinthe, je ne saurais les décrire. Bien sûr je rêve toujours des Griffeurs mais ils ont réussi à créer des choses plus monstrueuses dans mon esprit.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je serrai les poings. Sa voix restait calme sans le moindre accro, mais je savais à quel point ça lui coûtait de tout me raconter. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens.

— Au début, c'était insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sans les voir. Les premières semaines ici ont été assez intenses.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais resté dans le coaltar pendant une semaine à cause de cette balle mais après je n'avais rien remarqué. Minho m'aidait depuis le début avec mes crises et je n'étais même pas capable de voir les siennes : cette constatation me tuait.

— Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? demandai-je avec amertume.

— Parce que tu devais rester tranquille après ton opération (Minho se tut, hésita un instant avant de reprendre), et tu n'avais pas encore réalisé que.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais il n'en avait pas besoin. _Tu n'avais pas encore réalisé que Newt n'était plus là._ Il me fallut quelques secondes pour renflouer la tristesse qui tenaillait mon cœur. Quand mon trouble fut passé, Minho parla de nouveau.

— Mais maintenant, j'en fait de moins en moins. Parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que ces cauchemars n'étaient pas réels, qu'ils n'étaient que le fruit que de mon imagination. Ils ne me font plus peurs, ou moins qu'avant. Ça me prendra du temps de tout affronter, mais je sais qu'un jour ça ira mieux.

Je tremblai de la tête au pied au ton de sa voix. Cette certitude implacable que tout finirait par s'arranger. Je n'étais même pas capable de l'affirmer. Mon mal-être, ce vide, me tuait à petits feux mais je continuai ma descente aux enfers parce que je la méritais.

— Tu crois que j'irai mieux ? articulai-je avec difficulté.

Le regard que me lança Minho manqua de me faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais une tristesse dure et immuable.

— Sincèrement Thomas, j'en ai aucune idée. Ce ne sont pas des hallucinations qui te poursuivent, ce sont tes souvenirs et tes regrets. Toi seul as le potentiel pour te sortir de là. Nous aurons beau t'aider Gally et moi, si tu ne te bats pas tu ne pourras jamais avancer.

Cette réalité me brisa en mille morceaux. Il avait raison, je le savais mais la vérité c'était que je ne voulais pas me battre. Je voulais continuer à le voir dans mes souvenirs, même si au final ça devait me détruire. Parce que ne plus me souvenir de Newt était bien pire que la mort.

— J'ai toujours su pour vous deux.

Son intervention me fit sursauter et j'haussai un sourcil. Ma relation avec Newt n'avait réellement commencé qu'après sa capture.

— C'était flagrant, expliqua-t-il face à mon silence. Vous vous cherchiez constamment, avec les mains, les yeux, les mots.

Minho se perdit dans ses pensées, un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. L'envie fit bouillir mon sang : j'aurais voulu me souvenir de Newt de la même manière.

— Quand on est arrivé au camp du Bras Droit, je suis allée poser la question à Newt.

Je clignai des yeux, ahuri : Newt ne m'en avait jamais parlé. La curiosité me brûla la langue mais je restai muet, anticipant la suite. Minho sourit pour me rassurer.

— Il a tiré à peu près la même tronche que toi, plaisanta-t-il. Et puis il m'a souri et il a dit « j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui ».

Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent à cet aveu. Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux, férocement. Respirer m'était difficile et je me laissai glisser contre le rocher. J'entendis hurler dans ma tête, mon ventre se tordait de douleur. Je pensais avoir atteint un certain seuil de souffrance mais ces mots transformèrent les miettes de mon cœur en cendres.

J'imaginais parfaitement le sourire de Newt. Ce léger mouvement de lèvres, la malice dans ses yeux. Son rire quand Brenda lui raconter une blague, le cri de liberté qu'il avait poussé quand on avait piqué une voiture pour une escapade, le froncement de ses sourcils quand il était concentré.

La rugosité de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

— Thomas.

L'avalanche de souvenirs s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Je secouai la tête pour revenir sur Terre, me concentrai sur ma respiration hachée. Je vis la main de Minho devant mes yeux et la saisis pour me relever. On se regarda sans rien dire, perdus chacun dans nos souvenirs.

— Tu trouveras bientôt une raison de te battre Thomas, je te le promets.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre son allusion. Mais il resta muet et commença à s'éloigner de l'étang.

— Ramène-toi le Nouveau, on va être en retard !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà comme promis deux semaines plus tard !

Merci pour vos retours et j'espère que la suite vous plaira :) !

Enjoy et à dans deux semaines,

Kwothe.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

Je sursautai et levai la tête vers Newt. Il me regardait avec bienveillance, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je ne répondis pas à sa question et reportai mon attention sur les murs du Bloc. Ils avaient envoyé Ben dans le Labyrinthe quelques heures plus tôt et la scène ne cessait de me hanter.

Tout le monde s'était couché tôt ce soir-là, le bannissement de Ben avait plombé l'ambiance générale. Je m'étais éclipsé quand Chuck s'était endormi pour m'asseoir devant les portes du Labyrinthe. Entendre le grincement des murs qui se déplaçaient derrière me faisait autant peur qu'ils attisaient ma curiosité. En tendant l'oreille je pouvais distinguer le bruissement du lierre, le râle roque d'un Griffeur.

Je sentis Newt s'installer à côté de moi. Son genou craqua quand il étendit ses jambes tandis que je ramenais les miennes contre moi pour qu'il ne voit pas mes tremblements.

— Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'on est ici ? demandai-je et je me mordis la joue, mes doigts s'agitèrent dans un tic nerveux et je croisai les bras.

— Aucune idée, répondit Newt avec honnêteté.

— Mais Ben a dit, Newt me coupa la parole.

— Ben venait d'être piqué : il perdait la tête. Il y a de très fortes chances pour que ce qu'il ait dit soit complètement faux. Et puis si tu étais réellement dans le camp ennemi, pourquoi ils t'auraient foutu dans le Labyrinthe ?

— J'en sais rien, murmurai-je. Peut-être que j'ai fait une connerie.

— Il faut toujours que tu aies réponse à tout, soupira-t-il avant de pouffer.

Je me tournai vers lui. Seules les étoiles nous éclairaient, on n'y voyait presque rien. Je discernai néanmoins ses yeux marrons qui me fixaient eux aussi. Une lueur malicieuse y brillait et je pus voir ses lèvres se relevaient dans un sourire amical.

J'avais déjà posé la question à Chuck mais elle me brûla de nouveau la langue et je demandai sans hésiter.

— Tu crois qu'il va survivre à cette nuit ?

Newt ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa pendant un moment les murs face à nous. Plus loin, j'entendis un cochon ronfler. Un mur grinça dans le noir et fit écho dans le Bloc.

— Non.

Direct et franc, ça m'arracha un frisson d'effroi. Quel genre de monstres étaient les Griffeurs pour que tout le monde en ait peur ? Si Newt vit mon malaise il ne le commenta pas. Il se gratta distraitement la nuque, il faisait souvent ça quand il réfléchissait.

— Alby va dans le Labyrinthe avec Minho demain. Ils veulent refaire le trajet de Ben pour voir où il s'est fait piquer.

Newt se leva et s'étira les bras en grognant. Je le suivis des yeux mais ne bougeai pas. Malgré l'heure tardive, je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'aller me coucher. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec tout ce monde à côté de moi. Le moindre bruit me faisait sursauter, et je ne savais pas qui était la personne qui ronflait mais j'avais envie de l'étouffer avec ses couvertures.

— Qui sait Tommy (je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il poursuive mais mon cerveau eut un loupé), ça nous donnera peut-être quelques réponses.

— « Tommy » ?

Newt fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, et puis il leva les yeux au ciel en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Désolé ça m'a échappé, ce fut à mon tour de me crisper : je ne voulais pas dire ça.

— Non non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. En fait, le premier diminutif qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Tom ». J'ai comme l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Je me concentrai pour essayer de me souvenir. Comme à chaque fois depuis mon arrivée, un début de migraine pointa le bout de son nez. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé d'avoir raison : c'était la première fois que j'entendais « Tommy ».

Newt me donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Il ne me fit pas mal mais je maugréai pour la forme.

— Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, va te coucher le Bleu.

.

— Thomas ?

Le souvenir s'évapora doucement. Il me fallut deux minutes pour complètement émerger. Je me frottai les paupières. J'étais à moitié appuyé sur mon filet, le pantalon retroussé et les pieds dans l'eau. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

Je me redressai, mon dos craqua pour protester, et je regardai enfin Aris.

— Désolé, tu disais ?

— Rien du tout, me dit Aris timidement. C'est juste que ça fait un moment que tu es en plein soleil, tu risques de chopper mal.

En effet, le soleil tapait drôlement fort aujourd'hui. Bêtement, je levai la tête et fut immédiatement aveuglé. Je mis ma main devant le soleil pour soulager mes yeux et restai un moment sans rien dire. Quelques rayons filtraient entre mes doigts, moins agressifs. Mon cerveau me souffla que les cheveux de Newt étaient de la même couleur.

Je secouai la tête : non, ils étaient un peu plus foncés.

— T'as raison Aris, je vais m'asseoir un peu.

— Pas de problème, je m'occupe de ce point si tu veux.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement, il me le rendit et je sortis de la rivière pour m'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre. Une fois assis, j'observai Aris remonter le filet pour voir s'il y avait des prises. Plus loin, j'entendis glousser et vis un groupe de fille s'asperger dans la rivière. Elles durent sentir mon regard sur elles car elles se turent tout d'un coup, me jetèrent un coup d'œil indiscret avant d'aller patauger plus loin.

Cette réaction ne me surprit pas. Très peu de personnes osaient me parler dans le camp, juste les personnes qui me connaissaient avant le Refuge en réalité. Pour les autres, soit ils avaient peur de moi, soit ils me considéraient comme leur sauveur.

 _Un sauveur hein ?_

J'étouffai un ricanement sarcastique et m'avachis un peu plus contre le tronc. Mon mal de crâne ne voulait pas me lâcher décidément. J'avais soif aussi mais mon corps refusait de bouger.

Cette conversation avec Minho m'avait fait du bien. Enfin, il avait plus parlé que moi mais Minho pouvait me comprendre sans que je prononce un mot. Et surtout il disait les choses telles quelles, sans filtres et sans tourner autour du pot.

Mon cœur me faisait moins mal, comme si mon corps m'autorisait un instant de répit. J'avais même réussi à engloutir un petit-déjeuner entier. D'ailleurs mon estomac avait dû mal à digérer toute cette nourriture.

La tête me tourna un peu et je fermai les yeux. Quand la brise fouetta mon visage, je réalisai alors combien j'avais chaud. À tous les coups, Aris avait raison et j'étais en train de faire une insolation. Je voulus me lever encore une fois mais rien ne se passa. Je soupirai et me laissai bercer par le bruit de l'eau, le bruissement des feuilles et les lointains bavardages.

.

Je sentis quelque chose s'échouer sur mon crâne, dévaler ma nuque et ma colonne vertébrale. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, voulus me relever mais une forte poigne me força à rester assis.

— Bouge pas la Tache.

Je papillonnai des paupières pour chasser l'eau de devant mes yeux. Gally venait de m'essorer une serviette dessus. J'hésitai entre l'insulter ou le remercier. Il me tendit une bouteille que j'attrapai après avoir grogné.

— Merci, maugréai-je avant de boire deux longues gorgées.

— Personne n'a fait d'insolations en sept mois mais il fallait que tu sois l'exception à la règle, comme d'hab'.

— La ferme Gally, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pas vexé pour un sou, et s'assit à côté de moi. Sans un mot, il me regarda vider ma bouteille d'eau et hocha d'un air satisfait quand j'eus terminé.

— Quand tu pourras te lever, va prendre une douche froide pour faire baisser ta température.

— Depuis quand tu te prends pour ma mère ? ripostai-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré avant de sourire. Je fronçai du nez : je ne savais pas ce qui mettait Gally de bonne humeur mais je ne voulais pas savoir. Je lui pris la serviette des mains, il ne broncha pas, pour me la passer sur le visage et sur les bras.

— T'as fait quoi ce matin ? demandai-je pour briser le silence.

— Il y avait un problème avec le générateur, je suis allé aider Vince à le réparer (il me jeta un coup d'œil et j'haussai un sourcil). Minho a raison, t'as l'air bien aujourd'hui.

Sa réplique me laissa coi. Sans faire attention, je broyai la bouteille d'eau vide dans mon poing. On m'aurait dit ça à un autre moment, j'aurai sûrement tout détruit autour de moi. Mais je commençai tout juste à me réveiller et je n'avais plus la force de riposter.

— Disons plutôt que les flashs que je vois depuis ce matin sont reposants.

C'était la pure vérité. Je revivais seulement nos moments dans le Labyrinthe, juste avant que je devienne un Coureur. Et puis ce souvenir-là, où Newt m'appelait pour la première fois « Tommy », était peut-être aussi précieux que celui de notre premier baiser.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres sans ma permission. Perdu dans mes pensées, je remarquai enfin le regard de Gally. Il me fixait étrangement, comme s'il était sur le point de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre et je serrai les mâchoires.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et je claquai de la langue. Je plissai les yeux d'agacement et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, le vrombissement d'un moteur nous explosa les oreilles. Je levai la tête et vis le Berg survoler l'île dans le but d'atterrir.

— Brenda et Jorge sont de retour, commenta Gally et je me redressai. Va te foutre à l'eau la Tache avant de faire quoique ce soit.

L'attitude trop maternelle de Gally m'irrita. Je me dirigeai vers la rivière, m'accroupis pour foutre ma tête dans l'eau. Quand je me relevai, le visage ruisselant et le T-shirt trempé, je fusillai du regard Gally.

— Satisfait ?

Il me sourit, un air mauvais sur son visage, et je l'ignorai pour rejoindre le campement. Sur le chemin, je croisai un groupe d'adolescent occupé à couper un arbre et un autre ramenait un filet de poissons. Avec tout ça, j'avais complétement oublié ma tâche de la matinée.

J'arrivai près de la plage au moment où les moteurs du Berg s'éteignaient. L'arrière s'ouvrit dans un grincement et je vis Bendra descendre pour aider au déchargement. Quand elle me vit approcher, elle abandonna sa caisse et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte me pansa un peu le cœur, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur à mes yeux.

— Comment tu vas Thomas ? me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Fatigué, résumai-je. Vous êtes allés où cette fois-ci ?

— Vers le Brésil (son bras entoura mes épaules et on s'éloigna du Berg), il faisait atrocement chaud. Mais on a trouvé pas mal de choses !

Brenda me raconta rapidement leur excursion tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Au lieu de couper par la salle à manger extérieure, elle fit un détour pour éviter de passer près de la stèle. Je la remerciai mentalement : je ne supportais pas la vue de tous ses prénoms gravés dans la pierre.

On s'installa à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Brenda piqua deux fruits dans la corbeille.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles sinon ?

— Il n'y a pas vraiment de changements, expliqua Brenda en épluchant son orange. Depuis que WICKED est tombé, presque tout le continent est dépeuplé. On n'a croisé qu'un village sur notre route, et c'était pratiquement que des immunisés. On leur a proposé de venir mais ils ont refusé. Sinon on a croisé des Fondus, beaucoup de Fondus, renchérit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes pour vérifier ma réaction. Vu que je ne bronchai pas, elle me sourit et me donna un quartier de son orange. Je le mangeai pour lui faire plaisir mais mon ventre se noua pour protester.

— Et vous alors ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

— Pas grand-chose, on s'occupe comme un peu.

— Tu t'ennuies ?

La question me prit de court. Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Je serrai mes mains devant moi pour les empêcher de s'agiter. Se lever, se doucher, manger, faire nos tâches, manger de nouveau, travailler l'après-midi, manger encore, se coucher. Et avec en bonus mes cauchemars qui se répétaient sans arrêt.

— C'est calme, conclus-je et Brenda haussa les épaules.

— Il te faut juste du temps pour t'y habituer. Tu n'as plus besoin de courir Thomas.

Entendre ça me fit presque mal. WICKED était tombé, nous étions en sécurité sur cette île, je pouvais maintenant prendre mon temps et profiter. Mais être ici, sans rien faire d'intéressant, me frustrait et m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

L'idée de tout plaquer pour prendre le Berg et me casser d'ici germa dans mon esprit. J'eus presque immédiatement des sueurs froides et la nausée me serra la gorge. Je me passai une main tremblante dans les cheveux pour cacher mon trouble.

— T'as raison, ça doit être ça.

Brenda ne fut pas dupe mais elle n'insista pas. Elle me proposa un autre quart d'orange que je refusais cette fois-ci. Gally choisit ce moment-là pour entrer, Minho le suivait juste derrière.

— Salut les mecs !

— On a tout déchargé, enchaîna Gally en s'asseyant à côté de Brenda. C'est quoi tout ce matériel informatique que vous avez ramené ?

— T'occupe, Jorge est dans sa période ingénieur. Il veut trafiquer une antenne plus puissante pour communiquer plus loin.

— Et communiquer avec qui ? demanda froidement Gally.

— Fous-leur la paix Gally (Minho avait anticipé leur dispute et la tua dans l'œuf).

— Je dis juste qu'on pourrait utiliser tout ça d'une manière plus utile, expliqua Gally mais il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Si tu veux te chopper des trucs, t'as qu'à venir la prochaine fois, maugréa Brenda dans sa barbe et Minho soupira d'agacement.

— On peut changer de sujet ? intervins-je pour calmer le jeu et tout le monde se tut pour me regarder. Où est Fry ? lançai-je au hasard.

— Il était avec moi ce matin, me répondit Minho. Il va pas tarder à revenir pour s'occuper des cuisines.

— Il en a pas ras le cul, commenta Gally pour lui-même. Déjà dans le Labyrinthe, il faisait la cuisine.

— Vince lui a proposé de faire autre chose mais Fry a insisté : tant que ça lui plaît, Brenda haussa les épaules et croqua dans sa pomme.

— Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas tous fait le même Labyrinthe.

Je levai la tête, surpris, avant de réaliser que c'était moi qui avais parlé. Je déglutis difficilement en sentant leur regard braqué sur moi. Je me grattai le creux du coude pour me calmer : je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention.

— Je parle pas de Fry, crus-je bon de préciser. Je parle de manière générale.

Personne ne me répondit. Brenda avala avec difficulté sa pomme, Gally et Minho me regardèrent avec un drôle d'air. Le cœur battant, je secouai la tête pour reprendre contenance.

— Désolé, l'insolation a dû me griller le cerveau, rajoutai-je précipitamment.

— Hein, quand ça ? demanda Brenda tout d'un coup inquiète.

— Tout à l'heure, répondit Gally en se massant les tempes et je me levai rapidement, manquant de me prendre les pieds de la chaise.

— Je vais m'allonger un peu, m'attendez pas pour manger.

— Thomas, risqua Minho.

Mais je l'ignorai, je ne voulais qu'une chose : fuir le plus loin possible. Je sortis à la hâte en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je me sentis immédiatement observé, entre la nouvelle cargaison du Berg et l'heure (il était presque midi), il y avait pas mal de monde.

 _Okay, calme-toi._

Mon encouragement ne me fit aucun effet. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sentis la nausée retourner mon estomac et la sueur couler le long de mon dos. Je me forçai à respirer calmement mais rien à faire, la panique faisait trembler mes bras et mes jambes.

Je pris la direction opposée et m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Il faisait frais sous la cime des arbres et la moindre brise hurlait entre les branches. L'absence de bruits humains me fit soupirer de soulagement, le vent me calma un peu.

Je marchai encore pendant quelques minutes avant de m'allonger sur l'herbe. Le sol humide m'arracha un frisson et je regardai le ciel. Les branches étaient si imposantes, les feuilles si touffues, que le soleil peinait à atteindre le sol.

Des oiseaux piaillaient plus loin et je fermai les yeux, soulagé d'avoir évité une crise. Et puis la dernière conversation me revint en mémoire et je grimaçai.

D'où sortaient ces mots ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Peut-être à cause du groupe de filles qui riaient aux éclats dans la rivière. Elles avaient l'air si insouciantes, et tellement heureuses que ça m'horripilait. De mon côté, je ne me souvenais même plus de mon rire, me forcer à sourire me faisait déjà assez mal.

— Bravo Thomas, maintenant tu juges : j'applaudis, murmurai-je avec amertume.

Je poussai un profond soupir, profitant un instant de ma solitude. Personne ne me regardait, ne m'écoutait : j'aimais de plus en plus être seul. Bien sûr, j'appréciais la présence de Minho, de Brenda, et même de Gally parfois. Mais par moment je les trouvais trop prévenants, trop sur mon dos, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'on me laisse respirer.

Un rire me fit sursauter et je me redressai tout d'un coup. La tête me tourna un moment tandis que je cherchais la provenance de ce ricanement. La fille recommença à rigoler et je reconnus ce son : c'était le même que ce matin. Elle riait de plus en plus fort, me donnant mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici ?

Et alors que je me levai, le monde changea l'espace d'un battement de paupières. Je reconnus l'endroit en une seconde. Les flammes, le verre brisé par terre, les cris de terreur, le bruit des balles dans la rue d'à côté, l'explosion plus loin.

Et cette putain de place.

Le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser, je vis Newt sur moi en train de me poignarder. Je luttai de toutes mes forces, mais la lame me mordait la peau avec violence. Je perdais du terrain et m'entendre hurler de douleur me donna la chair de poule.

— Newt arrête ! criai-je à m'en briser les tympans.

Je m'élançai vers la scène pour plaquer Newt au sol. Mais au moment où j'allais l'atteindre, au moment même où j'allais toucher son bras, je me sentis pousser en arrière. Une douleur atroce me brûla l'abdomen, me coupa la respiration.

— Thomas, reste avec moi !

Le visage de Teresa apparut devant le mien, et je reconnus les laboratoires de WICKED. Pantelant, je la vis comprimer ma blessure avec une compresse.

Connard de Janson.

— Va-t'en Teresa, dis-je d'une voix trop basse.

— Hors de question, me coupa-t-elle avec détermination. Appuie sur la blessure ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait partout à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

— Ça sert à rien (une quinte de toux me déchira les poumons) c'est trop tard. Newt est mort, lui annonçai-je alors qu'elle allait m'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

La bouche entrouverte, elle me regarda comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Et puis la tristesse déforma ses traits et elle baissa les yeux, dégoûtée. Ses mains en sang se crispèrent sur ma blessure et je la vis se mordre les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas que la mort de Newt l'affecterait autant.

— Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, continuai-je avec un sanglot dans la voix. Et c'est ma faute alors tant pis si je meurs aussi. Je l'aurais bien mérité.

La réaction de Teresa me prit de court. Elle me donna une gifle qui me fit voir des étoiles. Elle me saisit ensuite par le menton, la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit frissonner d'effroi.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ! me hurla-t-elle dessus. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ! Tu vas te battre. Même si c'est dur, que t'en peux plus et que tu n'en vois pas la fin, tu vas vivre pour Newt et tous les autres ! Compris ?

Je ne pus qu'opiner, sonné par la claque et le sermon. Satisfaite de ma réponse, Teresa posa mes mains sur le pansement et appuya de toutes ses forces. Je sentais mon sang chaud couler entre mes doigts et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue.

— Tu tiens ça okay ? je l'entendais presque plus. Je vais occuper Janson et trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Reste là.

J'entendis les portes du sas s'ouvrir en fond, et Teresa se leva pour courir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai si vite que des points noirs brouillèrent ma vue. Les poumons en feu, je respirai de grandes goulées d'air. J'étais en sueur, mes cheveux et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Paniqué, je me levai pour vérifier où je me trouvais.

C'était la même forêt avec cette odeur d'herbe mouillée et le vent qui sifflait entre les feuilles. Un soupir de soulagement me creva le cœur et je posai mes mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon ventre me faisait mal, pareil à une douleur fantôme.

Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me calmer. J'essuyai d'une main tremblante la transpiration sur mon visage, je devais prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres.

C'était rare que je rêve de Teresa, mais à chaque fois je le vivais comme un rappel à l'ordre. Si jamais je devais mourir pour une raison ou une autre, je l'imaginais très bien m'attendre au tournant. Comme Newt d'ailleurs.

Après une dernière inspiration, je regardai l'heure à mon poignet. Bientôt quinze heures. J'allais être en retard pour la cueillette mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche.


	3. Chapter 3

PTDR.

J'ai vraiment dit " à dans deux semaines " ? J'ai osé dire ça ? Mais quelle blague.

Bref, salutations à vous.

Alors oui, me revoilà après un an d'absence. UN AN. J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour ceux qui attendaient la suite.

J'ai pas tellement d'excuse. J'écrivais juste dans mon coin sans vraiment poster, et puis il y avait mes cours aussi et un mémoire à pondre pour la fin de l'année.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Pour info, j'ai 2 chapitres de terminés à 100% et une dizaine d'autres au stade de brouillon (il faut que je me relise et que j'organise le business). Il faut que je re-re-re-re-regarde aussi le deuxième film et je vais bientôt lire le deuxième tome en anglais en plus.

Voilou, je vous souhaite une très belle lecture !

Enjoy, Kwothe.

* * *

— Salut Fry.

— Hey Thomas ! me sourit Fry en mettant une pomme dans son panier. Je ne pensais pas te voir à cause de ton insolation.

— Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, expliquai-je pendant que je posais mon panier, vide, au pied d'un arbre fruitier.

— Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de son panier une sacoche qu'il ouvrit pour en tirer un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Fry me les tendit.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas faim, me confia-t-il, mais mange un peu : ça te fera du bien, crois-moi.

Je regardai un instant le sandwich, la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoique ce soit. Je le pris quand même, pour lui faire plaisir, et Fry me sourit. Il vérifia que je prenne au moins une bouchée avant de se remettre au travail.

C'était bon, vraiment : le jambon était encore chaud, le pain croustillant. Mais mon ventre se crispa pour rejeter la nourriture. Alors je mâchai lentement pour donner l'illusion que je mangeais. Fry était maintenant concentré sur une pomme.

— J'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans qu'on s'est pas vu, commentai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Fry se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je penchai la tête, interrogatif, et il se mordit les lèvres. J'avalai ma bouchée, qui eut du mal à passer, et bus de l'eau pour ne pas m'étouffer.

— Je suis surtout en cuisine et vu que tu n'as pas trop d'appétit en ce moment.

Il éluda la suite d'un signe de la main. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'hochai la tête pour confirmer, croquai une dernière fois dans le sandwich avant de commencer ma tâche. Quelque chose fut mis sur ma tête, me faisant sursauter.

La casquette de Fry reposait sur mon crâne, je me tournai vers lui mais il était déjà en train de remplir son panier. Je chuchotai un remerciement et repris l'inspection de mon arbre.

La cueillette n'était pas le travail le plus ardu, mais pas le plus facile non plus. L'agriculture n'était pas encore bien développée sur l'île, cela faisait tout juste un mois qu'on commençait à avoir des fruits et des légumes. Mais rester toute une après-midi en plein soleil rendait cette tâche interminable.

Je préférais bosser dans la forêt, à couper des arbres ou à construire des trucs. Cependant, avec mes mains devenues tremblantes à cause du manque de nourriture, on m'avait rapidement interdit d'approcher les lames. Alors Vince m'assignait aux tâches les moins risquées.

Grâce à Fry, l'après-midi se déroula assez rapidement. Il me parla de tout et de rien. Brenda ne tenait déjà plus en place alors qu'elle venait d'arriver. Minho s'était cassé la gueule ce matin et avait cassé des œufs. Gally s'était disputé avec Brenda pendant le repas. Fry hésitait sur leur relation : amoureuse ou fraternelle ? Je n'avais rien répondu parce que moi-même je ne savais pas.

Ces discussions banales me faisaient du bien. Elles me permettaient de me vider la tête. Fry ne me regardait pas avec tristesse comme Minho, ne me couvait pas à l'extrême comme Gally. C'était reposant de parler avec lui et je regrettai un instant de ne pas aller plus souvent le voir.

Quand la cueillette fut terminée, on rangea nos outils et Fry s'éclipsa pour commencer à faire le souper. Il frappa amicalement l'épaule, me fit un sourire qui contamina mes lèvres, et je le regardai s'éloigner. Je fus bientôt seul et décidai d'aller faire un tour sur la plage avant de rejoindre les autres.

Les mains dans les poches, je pris la direction opposée au camp et trouvai un coin tranquille. Il faisait bon maintenant et le vent marin m'arrachait des frissons. Je me déchaussai, retroussai le bas de mon pantalon pour tremper les pieds dans l'océan.

La fraicheur de l'eau me fit trembler de la tête au pied. Je retirai la casquette de Fry pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais presque froid mais après le travail de cueillette combiné à la chaleur, ça me fit du bien. Manquerait plus que je tombe malade et Gally me tuerait.

Les vagues me léchaient les mollets, je me perdis dans la contemplation de l'eau. Je vis un poisson se faufiler entre mes jambes avant de se cacher dans le sable. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'océan, m'aveuglant à chaque vaguelette.

.

— Alors le Bleu, content d'être Coureur ?

Je sursautai violemment, croyant que Gally avait choppé Chuck en train de me donner de la nourriture. Mais je me détendis en reconnaissant la silhouette de Newt. Dos à la fosse, je voyais à peine son profil éclairé par le feu.

Je voulus me redresser mais le sol pentu m'empêchait de me tenir debout sans perdre l'équilibre.

— Je trouverai une sortie, répondis-je, déterminé, Newt se contenta de pouffer.

— Tu n'es pas le premier à le clamer haut et fort.

Derrière l'air détaché de Newt, je compris que quelque chose le tracassait. Depuis ma nomination, il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux. Je déglutis et me rapprochai du mieux que je pus de la grille. Je tordis le cou pour mieux le voir mais rien à faire, il restait hors d'atteinte en restant debout.

— Le premier à récolter des résultats, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il se crispa un peu plus.

— La ferme Tommy.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'herbe, poussa un soupir en se massant la jambe. J'avais remarqué qu'il boitait par moment mais je n'osais pas lui poser la question. Pour une fois j'arrivai à contenir ma curiosité, un grand exploit.

La lumière du feu faisait briller ses cheveux blonds, les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage durcissaient ses traits déjà contrariés. Je me mordis la lèvre, gêné par cette atmosphère lourde.

— Chuck t'a apporté assez de nourritures ? je grimaçai, parce que si Newt semblait laxiste sur ma punition, Gally allait nous tuer si jamais il l'apprenait.

Il prit mon silence pour une affirmation et continua de fixer un point devant lui. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir me lever, et encore plus frustrant de me retrouver enfermé pour une raison qui m'échappait.

— Depuis quand tu es ici Newt ?

La question franchit mes lèvres sans mon autorisation. Je regrettai immédiatement mon indiscrétion. Cependant grâce à elle, Newt se tourna enfin vers moi. La lueur des flammes accentuait le cuivré de ses yeux et les rendait plus lumineux.

— Presque deux ans, pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— Tu n'as pas envie de sortir d'ici ? De comprendre pourquoi on a été envoyé ici ? énumérai-je pour le faire réagir et il fronça dangereusement des sourcils.

— Tommy, vraiment tais-toi, me coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel mais je me mordis les lèvres avant de continuer.

— Pourquoi tu m'as nommé Coureur si c'est pour me faire la gueule la seconde après ?

Il se tut et son regard se fit plus dur. J'avais conscience que je dépassais les bornes mais je voulais plus que tout le soutien de Newt dans cette quête insensée. Je détournai les yeux, troublé par son inspection, et je l'entendis se redresser. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il me laisse en plan sans rien dire, mais il resta immobile.

Et puis il explosa sans prévenir.

— Bien sûr que je veux sortir de ce trou ! J'en peux plus d'être enfermé entre ces quatre putains de murs ! J'en peux plus de voir mes amis crever les uns après les autres, que ce soit dans ce Bloc de merde ou dans le Labyrinthe !

Si j'avais appris un truc durant ces trois jours, c'était que Newt n'était pas tellement grossier. L'énervement luisait dans ses yeux et s'il avait pu, il m'aurait sûrement frappé. Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules, je ne pensais pas me faire sermonner comme un gamin.

— Si je t'ai nommé Coureur, c'est parce que je sais d'avance que tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie d'y faire un tour de nouveau. Comme si c'était un foutue promenade de santé ! Mais je sais que tu es notre seule chance de sortie, rajouta-t-il plus calmement. J'ai juste pas envie de t'enterrer avec Minho à cause de ton surplus de confiance.

Il semblait vidé par son monologue. Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme si un poids immense pesait sur ses épaules. Je me mordis les joues et j'essayai d'attraper la grille pour me redresser, en vain. J'aurai tout donné à cet instant pour sortir de cette fosse de malheur, pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge alors que je me vautrai après une énième tentative.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? je reconnus la voix de Gally et je me rembrunis.

— Rien, maugréa Newt en me tournant le dos, je rappelais au Nouveau où était sa place.

.

Je ne sus pourquoi mais ce souvenir me mit du baume au cœur. Je me souvenais avec précision de cette soif de liberté qui brulait dans ses yeux, de son envie de protéger tout le monde. Il était le rationnel du groupe, celui qui réfléchissait avant de foncer. Celui qui me forçait à me poser avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Tout mon contraire.

Je souris, un petit sourire ému, pendant que je revenais peu à peu dans le monde réel. Je sentis quelqu'un près de moi et me tournai lentement.

Minho m'avait rejoint dans l'eau, Gally attendait patiemment sur la plage avec Brenda. Quand il croisa mon regard, Minho me sourit. Je ne savais pas depuis quand il était là mais le soleil était descendu dans le ciel et la lune commençait à scintiller.

— Tout va bien ? me demanda Minho mais je me fichai de sa question. J'étais encore plongé dans mon souvenir.

— Newt avait un accent, Minho ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et cligna des yeux.

— Hum, et il se mit à réfléchir en croissant les bras.

— Quand il était énervé, crus-je bon de préciser. Il appuyait sur certains mots, et il avait des expressions étranges.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, confirma Minho avec un hochement de tête.

— D'où est-ce qu'il venait, murmurai-je pour moi-même en me grattant l'oreille.

Je secouai la tête pour m'ôter l'idée de la tête. Si je commençai à réfléchir sur ça, j'allais me détruire le peu de neurones qu'il me restait.

— Vous avez mangé ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Minho mit un moment à me répondre, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

— Non, on venait te chercher justement.

— Okay, je viens.

Il fut surpris de ma réponse mais hocha la tête, content de mon comportement. On retourna vers la plage et sourit à Brenda et Gally. La première me le rendit fois mille et le deuxième me regarda comme si j'avais une seconde tête. Après m'être chaussé, je les suivis jusqu'au réfectoire.

Quand Fry me vit, on aurait dit que tout le bonheur du monde lui tombait dessus. On s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart. D'ailleurs quelques curieux me dévisageaient, surpris de me voir ici. Mais pour une fois, je réussis à faire abstraction et à me concentrer sur mes amis.

Pendant le repas, Jorge nous rejoint. Il salua tout le monde d'un coup viril à l'épaule et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en prime. Je grognai pour la forme. Fry nous servit en dernier et vint nous rejoindre après son service.

Je me forçai à manger la moitié de mon assiette. Si quelqu'un remarqua mon effort, personne ne fit la remarque et je soupirai de soulagement. Et d'un coup, mon environnement me sauta aux yeux avec violence.

Brenda et Fry qui riaient beaucoup trop fort à une histoire de Jorge. Gally qui manqua de se tacher avec sa soupe. Minho qui racontait je ne savais quoi à Jorge au sujet de la fameuse histoire. C'était un joyeux bordel, et je fus projeté tout d'un coup au Bloc. C'était la même ambiance avec le feu de camp, la cuisine faite maison, les rires et les cris.

Minho me secoua doucement l'épaule juste avant que je ne pense à Newt.

Quand est-ce que les bières avaient remplacés les assiettes ? Aucune idée. Je pris celle que me tendit Minho, même s'il savait que je n'en boirai pas le quart.

— Alors Jorge, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour ton antenne ? (depuis quand Vince nous avait rejoint ? Aucune idée non plus).

— Peut-être qu'il me manque quelques bricoles mais globalement, j'ai tout ! D'ici trois semaines, je pourrai faire les premiers tests !

— C'est dans quel but tout ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Gally et Minho lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

— J'aimerai établir un contact en Europe, expliqua Jorge en craquant ses doigts d'impatience.

L'information attisa ma curiosité. Si Jorge allait surtout en Amérique avec Brenda, il avait fait un voyage en Europe quelques mois auparavant. Il était parti en bateau avec quelques immunes curieux, et ils étaient revenus un mois plus tard. D'après Jorge, Braise y avait fait moins de ravages qu'en Amérique. Ou les Européens s'étaient mieux organisés, il n'en savait trop rien.

En tout cas, Jorge voulait communiquer avec eux pour prendre des nouvelles de ce continent. Et, qui sait, étendre son signal plus loin. Il était un peu comme Brenda, impossible pour lui de s'habituer à la vie au Refuge.

Il expliqua son grand projet à la tablée. Vince semblait emballé, Brenda le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il n'y avait que Gally qui n'était pas convaincu.

— Mais s'ils n'ont pas le matériel adéquat pour communiquer ?

— Désolé de te décevoir _Hermano_ , commença-t-il avec un rire, mais je suis loin d'être unique : il y a forcément des personnes qui ont eu la même idée que moi. Il faut juste les trouver.

J'acquiesçai plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Gally ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre et se tourna vers Fry, mettant fin à la conversation. Je bus une gorgée de ma bière et regardai d'un œil discret Brenda se lever pour rejoindre un groupe d'immunes.

Comme tous les soirs, l'ambiance devenait chaotique. De jeunes immunes bourrés dansaient autour du feu, surveillés par les aînés et Vince. Brenda, pour fêter son retour, enchaîna bières sur bières. Elle fit même un concours avec Gally.

Je restai un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur la table avec ma tête dedans. Décidément, l'image du Bloc ne voulait pas me lâcher. Des flashs sur ma première bagarre avec Gally, la présentation du Labyrinthe par Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bu ce soir-là déjà ? Je me souvenais du goût infecte mais pas du nom.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de moi, mais je continuai à fixer les flammes. Le souvenir de Newt et de ma soirée dans la fosse continuait de me harceler.

Newt avait eu raison en fin de compte. À cause de moi et de mon entêtement, j'avais attiré les Griffeurs dans le Bloc. Je me souviendrais toujours des hurlements de terreur et des derniers mots d'Alby. _Prends soin d'eux_. Depuis que j'étais sur cette île, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait l'inverse. Sur tous les immunes présents dans le Labyrinthe, nous étions quatre à être en vie. Pas terrible comme ration.

— Tu réfléchis trop, entendis-je et j'haussai les épaules.

Minho soupira et étendit ses jambes sous la table, me donnant un coup sans le vouloir. Je grognai pour la forme et il pouffa.

— Tu as fait une crise aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

En général je restais muet. Je n'aimais pas parler de mes crises, Minho et Gally en faisait déjà beaucoup trop pour moi. Mais comme ce matin, le besoin de me confier fit battre mon cœur plus vite. J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, à la recherche de mes mots.

— Une à midi, répondis-je sans lever la tête. Mais j'ai réussi à me gérer tout seul.

— Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

Là par contre, c'était une première. Minho ne m'avait jamais demandé ça. Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué mon comportement étrange, comme ce matin. Il cherchait sûrement à me tester, à savoir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à parler.

— De Newt qui me poignarde et de Teresa, dis-je évasivement.

— De Teresa ? se risqua-t-il et je l'entendis lever son verre pour boire.

Minho comprit que me parler de Newt maintenant n'était pas une super bonne idée. Alors il se concentra sur la deuxième personne. Je ne me souvenais même plus si je leur avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les locaux de WICKED.

— Quand Janson m'a tiré dessus, Teresa et moi, on s'est planqué dans un laboratoire. Je garde pas trop de souvenirs de ce moment, juste qu'elle m'a giflé.

— Elle t'a quoi ? s'étrangla Minho avec sa bière. Je levais rapidement les yeux vers lui, il s'essuyait la bouche sur la manche de son T-shirt. Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je voulais mourir.

Il eut un silence que je ne saurais qualifier. Pour une fois j'avais la tête totalement vide, si bien que je pouvais entendre Minho réfléchir d'ici. C'était la première fois que j'évoquai le sujet mais cette envie d'en finir avait bel et bien existé l'espace d'une seconde. Elle m'avait brûlé la peau, électrocuté le cerveau.

— T'y penses toujours ?

La voix sombre de Minho me força à me redresser. J'étirai mes bras engourdis et regardai mon ami. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Brenda et Gally qui se disputaient un peu plus loin. Devant mon manque de réponse, il reporta son attention sur moi. Son ongle raclait le verre de sa bouteille, une grimace soucieuse étirait ses lèvres. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour répondre avec honnêteté.

— Non (et je me souvins de la phrase de Teresa). Parce que j'ai la chance d'être vivant. Alors qu'Alby, Chuck (ma voix s'étrangla et je dus me morde la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer) et Newt ne l'ont plus. Alors même si je souffre le martyr, même si j'en peux plus de cette vie, je dois continuer d'avancer. Pour eux.

Je baissai la tête et serrai les dents pour étouffer un sanglot. Minho ne me répondit rien, et je remerciai son mutisme. Sortir une phrase si longue me coûtait beaucoup et le besoin de parler s'était éteint suite à cette réplique. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : me barrer d'ici pour me rouler en boule sur mon lit.

— Je vais aller me coucher, avertis-je en me levant. Minho ne me regardait plus, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, précisa-t-il et je secouai la tête.

— Prends ton temps, je voudrais être un peu seul.

Il hocha pensivement la tête et je pris la direction de notre cabane. La sensation s'estompa au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignai. Je fus bientôt dans le noir, éclairé seulement par quelques étoiles. Un coup de vent me fit trembler et je pressai le pas : le temps tournait à l'orage.

Une fois arrivé, j'allumai une lampe fluorescente et faillit me vautrer sur le matelas de Minho. L'endroit était assez petit pour deux, complètement serré depuis l'arrivée de Gally. D'ailleurs il avait gardé l'habitude de dormir dans un hamac, ce qui était un gain de place non négligeable. En plus des deux lits, il y avait tout au fond une commode assez grande pour contenir nos affaires.

Ce lieu servait uniquement pour dormir. C'était un véritable four en pleine journée, et la nuit on dormait avec deux couvertures. Mais même si cet endroit ne payait pas de mine, je m'y sentais bien, loin de l'animation du camp.

Je m'étalai sur mon lit dans un soupir. Après m'être déchaussé d'un coup de talon, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'entendais le vent s'engouffrer dans la cabane, les lattes du plancher grincer au moindre mouvement.

Instinctivement, je portais ma main sous le col de mon T-shirt pour saisir le collier Newt. Je le sortis pour regarder le médaillon. Ce petit tube en fer qui contenait ses derniers mots, et qui me maintenait en vie.

Je déplaçai mon coussin pour le prendre dans mes bras et serrai le collier dans ma main. Je me laissai porter par le clapotis de la pluie et le grondement lointain de l'orage.

 _Je t'aime._

La voix de Newt me frappa tel un fouet. Jamais elle n'avait été si réelle à mes oreilles. Je retins un gémissement de douleur et m'agrippai à l'oreiller avec force. Les larmes taquinèrent mes yeux et je fermai les paupières.

— Moi aussi Newt, moi aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut !

Voici le chapitre 4 de cette FanFiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

C'est un chapitre décisif ! À partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner et on rentre dans l'action !

Enjoy !

Kwothe.

* * *

Le coup de feu partit d'un seul coup. Chuck me poussa, Minho visa Gally avec sa lance. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Gally s'effondrait au sol avec un gargouillis ignoble. La main de Newt me broyait le coude. J'étais sur le point de me tourner vers lui quand j'entendis Chuck m'appeler.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la tache de sang sur son T-shirt. La seconde d'après, il s'affaissa sur moi et je l'accompagnai au sol.

 _Merde, merde, pas lui !_

— Tiens bon Chuck, on va trouver une solution.

Contrairement à moi, Chuck ne paniquait pas, ne tremblait pas. J'appuyai sur sa blessure, sentir son sang couler entre mes doigts me donnait envie de vomir. Les sons alentours s'amplifiaient dans mes oreilles, j'entendais mon cœur pulser dans mon crâne.

Chuck se tortilla pour sortir la figurine de sa poche. J'eus envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais un sanglot furieux s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne sentis même pas mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

— Prends-la, dit-il en toussant du sang et je secouai la tête.

— Non non non, répétai-je, désespéré. Reste avec moi, tu leur donneras toi-même.

— S'il-te-plaît Thomas.

Sa voix s'éteignait déjà, alors je saisis sa main et lui pris la petite figurine. Je continuai de faire pression sur la blessure. L'odeur du sang me brûlait le nez, mon estomac me broyait le ventre. Chuck chuchota quelque chose et je me penchai pour l'entendre. Sa respiration précipitée me giflait l'oreille.

— Merci d'avoir été mon ami.

Et puis plus rien : son torse ne se souleva plus, son souffle disparut, sa main molle lâcha la mienne.

Le temps d'une seconde, je n'entendis plus rien. L'incompréhension et le déni m'avait tué le cerveau. Je ne ressentis qu'un immense vide qui me liquéfia l'estomac.

Enfin, la colère et la tristesse inonda mes veines. Je ne m'entendis même pas hurler mon désespoir. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi, juste le corps à peine tiède de Chuck et moi bel et bien vivant.

Les sensations me revinrent peu à peu. Mes cris me perçaient les tympans, les larmes mouillaient mes joues et coulaient le long de ma mâchoire. Des bras essayaient de m'éloigner de Chuck mais je me débattais violemment.

— Newt ! entendis-je plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— J'en sais rien Minho ! cria Newt et je compris que c'était lui qui essayait de me soulever par les aisselles. Tommy, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je suis désolé mais il faut bouger : des gens cagoulés débarquent.

— Je lui ai promis, chuchotai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Newt. Je peux pas le laisser, ma voix se brisa dans ma gorge.

— Je sais Tommy mais on n'a pas le choix.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules et il me tira de toutes ses forces mais je restai cramponner à Chuck. L'idée de le laisser ici, dans ce foutu laboratoire, me rendait malade. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de voir le monde extérieur.

— Putain mais lâchez-moi !

La voix de Newt me ramena à la réalité. Il fut forcé de me lâcher et je l'entendis insulter ses kidnappeurs. Il cria mon nom et le temps que je le réalise, des mains empoignaient mes bras. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, essayai de les repousser mais ils étaient trop forts pour moi.

Ils m'arrachèrent à Chuck et me tirèrent sans ménagement dehors. Son corps disparut de mon champ de vision et mon cœur hurla dans ma poitrine. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

La seconde d'après le soleil me brûla la rétine. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité et ma respiration se coupa quand je retrouvai la vue.

Le bâtiment, aussi haut que les murs du Labyrinthe, ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Je perdis l'équilibre face à cette vue et les militaires me maintinrent debout. Le sable me piquait les yeux, rentrait dans ma bouche et le soleil me brûlait la peau.

On me jeta vulgairement dans l'hélicoptère et je gémis de douleur. Paniqué, je me levai pour mieux tomber à cause du décollage. Je croisai les regards perdus de Minho et Newt et je fus rassuré de les voir près de moi.

Un militaire enleva sa cagoule et rangea son arme. Il nous regarda un à un, la mine sévère.

— Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, annonça-t-il et je frissonnai. Les choses vont changer.

Aussitôt, Teresa et moi on se regarda, complètement perdus. Ces mots raisonnaient dans nos crânes depuis notre rencontre, sans qu'on en comprenne le sens.

Et malgré les paroles rassurantes du militaire, je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurité.

.

J'ouvris les yeux, sans un cri ou un mouvement. Habitué au réveil brusque, j'étais presque étonné de me réveiller si calmement. Peut-être que la fièvre forçait mon corps à se reposer.

Deux jours avant, j'avais passé la nuit sous la pluie à cause d'une de mes crises. J'étais cloué au lit depuis, malade comme un chien. Brenda et Fry s'étaient relayés pendant la journée, me laissant sous la charge de Minho et Gally la nuit. C'était la première fois que je me réveillai seul.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de repousser l'une des couvertures. Apparemment il fallait suer pour faire baisser la fièvre mais trois couvertures c'était beaucoup trop. Mes membres courbaturés me faisaient mal mais je me forçai à me redresser.

La tête me tourna un peu et je me massai doucement les tempes. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul l'encadrement de la porte brillait un peu plus loin. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur et je grimaçai.

Je me sentais mieux qu'hier : capable de me lever pour prendre une douche en tout cas. Avec un peu de chance, je ne croiserai personne sur le chemin et je pourrai même faire un détour par la cuisine sans me faire remarquer. J'avais étrangement faim, sûrement à cause de la grippe.

Je me motivai donc à sortir du lit et pris des vêtements avant de sortir du cabanon. Je plissai les yeux par anticipation mais des nuages sombres cachaient le soleil. Comme espéré, il n'y avait personne : tout le monde était occupé à faire ses tâches.

La douche me fit un bien fou. L'eau était bouillante et me brûlait presque la peau. J'y restai un moment, savourant le calme des lieux. Enfin seul.

Je repensai à mon rêve. Sur le moment, la mort de Chuck m'avait troué le cœur. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, ce n'était plus la tristesse qui me rongeait mais la culpabilité. Gally me visait moi, si Chuck ne m'avait pas poussé : je ne serai plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle.

Chuck, le petit garçon d'à peine douze ans, s'était sacrifié sans la moindre hésitation.

Je possédais toujours sa statuette. Elle se trouvait dans la poche de ma veste, celle que j'avais chipé dans les décombres du centre commercial. Le manteau était suspendu dans le cabanon, attendant d'être porté. Mais je n'en avais plus besoin maintenant, je n'avais plus la force de le mettre de toute façon.

Je me lavai énergiquement pour enlever la transpiration. La fièvre me donnait des vertiges et je faillis perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois. Je sortis une demi-heure plus tard, content d'être enfin propre.

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, je ne croisai personne. Il faisait toujours gris, un autre orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Le vent soufflait fort, me faisant frissonner : j'avais l'impression d'être un radiateur ambulant. Je regardai l'heure à mon poignet : quinze heures passées. Pas étonnant que le camp soit désert.

Dans la cuisine, je vidai une bouteille d'eau et engloutis la moitié d'un sandwich. Mon estomac ne protesta pas, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'y restai pas longtemps car j'entendis des voix s'approcher de la salle à manger.

Je fuis discrètement et pris la direction de la cabane. Personne ne trainait là-bas, je serai tranquille jusqu'à ce que Minho me retrouve.

J'étais en train de remonter le sentier quand j'entendis le bruit d'une chute, comme une montagne d'objets qui s'effondrent. Je m'arrêtai, fronçai les sourcils. Le travail en forêt s'effectuait à l'opposé de l'île : c'était étonnant que quelqu'un vienne ici. Curieux, je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit.

Un vieil air jazz résonnait dans les bois. Je terminai de traverser des buissons et me retrouvai au milieu d'une petite prairie. Une tente se dressait un peu à l'écart dans laquelle du matériel informatique s'entassait. Au milieu un début de tour commençait à prendre forme, avec Jorge accroupi devant.

Il dut m'entendre car il se tourna vers moi, un tournevis coincé entre les dents. Son regard s'éclaira et il me fit signe d'approcher.

— Tiens-moi ça ! réussit-il à articuler et je m'empressai d'aller l'aider.

Je saisis le bout de fer indiqué et il coinça un fil derrière avant de viser une accroche. On répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, la musique nous imposait un rythme tranquille. Pour une raison inconnue, j'étais content d'être ici, comme si de rien n'était. C'était ce genre de situations complètement anodines qui me manquaient ces derniers temps.

Jorge se redressa, fier de son travail. Je m'épongeai le front couvert de sueur, la fièvre n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je suivis Jorge sous la tente et il me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête pendant qu'il ouvrait la sienne.

— Tu as repris des couleurs, constata Jorge avec un sourire.

— Je commençais à suffoquer là-dedans, lui répondis-je entre deux gorgées et Jorge rit. Comment ça avance ? demandai-je en désignant l'antenne du menton.

— Avec le mauvais temps qu'on a eu cette semaine, je m'y mets tout juste.

J'acquiesçai et m'installai contre une caisse. Une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et Brenda pétait déjà un câble : elle détestait rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Je levai les yeux au ciel, les nuages presque noirs cachaient toujours le soleil.

Jorge essuya ses mains pleines de graisse sur sa chemise et alla tripoter quelque chose dans un tas de câbles.

— Comment c'était l'Europe ?

Je ne lui avais encore jamais posé la question. Je n'assistais plus trop aux réunions logistiques, le monde ne m'intéressait plus depuis la mort de Newt. Mais là, le fait de les savoir presque à porter de voix, attisait ma curiosité.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre son rangement.

— Je n'ai pas fait toute l'Europe : je me suis contenté du Portugal et d'une partie de l'Espagne. Et ce n'est pas si différent de l'Amérique. Enfin (il fit une pause et soupira), il y a plus de personnes. Vivantes, je veux dire.

Il se releva avec une pièce bizarre dans les mains et commença à bricoler sur son établi.

— C'était un peu compliqué au début de communiquer : très peu parlait vraiment anglais. Mais en Espagne j'ai pu me débrouiller avec les locaux. Ils racontaient que Braise avait contaminé surtout les animaux. Mais il y a quand même beaucoup de Fondus qui trainent et ils ont réussi à identifier des zones plus dangereuses que d'autres.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir croisé d'animaux pendant notre fuite. Nous avions du bétail dans le Labyrinthe, et WICKED des chiens de chasse. Mais sinon rien. Même en traversant la Terre Brûlée, nous n'avions pas croisé un seul lézard ou serpent, comme si tout était mort dans ce désert.

— C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu, ça t'aurait changé les idées.

— Je voulais mais, je ne terminai pas ma phrase et serrai les mâchoires. J'arrive pas à quitter à cette île.

Mon aveu me broya l'estomac, je n'en avais encore jamais parlé à personne. J'avais honte de cette faiblesse, d'être enchaîné ici. Mais quelque part je ne faisais rien pour lutter. Minho avait raison : il suffisait que je me batte un minimum pour m'en sortir.

— T'y arrives pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Sa question ne m'étonna pas plus que ça, elle était même évidente. Concentré sur sa tâche, il me regardait qu'à moitié. Je finis ma bouteille d'eau sans lui répondre : je ne connaissais pas moi-même la réponse. Je vins m'asseoir devant son établi pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Pour moi, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de fils sans queue ni tête, mais Jorge parut satisfait et il relia le tout à un autre assemblage.

— Newt était quelqu'un de bien.

Je sursautai, mes bras se crispèrent sur la table. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne me parlait jamais de Newt, c'était Jorge. Je cherchai son regard mais il resta focaliser sur ses fils. J'hochai la tête silencieusement, le cœur battant.

— Ce mec était une pile électrique : toujours à être partout, à tout toucher. Il m'a cassé deux moteurs à force de trifouiller dedans. Et, putain, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop blonds : ça me brûlait presque les yeux !

Son faux ton colérique m'arracha un petit rire. Mon attitude me surprit mais ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller. Jorge ne fit aucun commentaire, il me sourit d'ailleurs. Il prit des lunettes de précision et commença à souder deux fils entre eux.

— Mais il avait l'esprit vif, c'est lui qui a imaginé la plupart de nos stratégies. Et il arrivait à te canaliser aussi, ce qui est en soi un exploit.

Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres. Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux mais l'envie de pleurer n'y était pas. Parler de Newt me faisait toujours autant mal, les souvenirs continuaient à me hanter et le regret me détruisait la tête. Cependant, en discuter avec Jorge avait quelque chose de reposant. Peut-être parce qu'il était adulte mais c'était différent que d'en parler avec Minho.

Ou sinon c'était la fièvre qui me faisait délirer.

— On m'a toujours dit que j'étais le leader du groupe, même Newt. Alors que non : c'était lui qui ralliait tout le monde et qui nous unifiait. J'avais juste des idées complètement tarées qu'il était prêt à suivre. C'est grâce à lui que nous en sommes là.

C'était définitivement la grippe qui me rendait bavard. Je ne m'étais jamais autant ouvert à quelqu'un depuis notre arrivée au Refuge, pas même à Minho. Évoquer Newt au passé me déchirer le cœur, me lacérer les poumons. Mais je me rendais compte que garder tout pour moi, tous mes souvenirs enfouis, me tuait à petits feux. Ça faisait mal, extrêmement mal de ne pas parler de lui, de l'oublier petit à petit.

— Ça te fait du bien d'en parler, remarqua justement Jorge et je fuis son regard pour prendre un crayon et m'occuper les mains.

— Ça dépend des moments, soufflai-je. La plupart du temps, le seul fait d'entendre son nom me (je cherchai le bon mot, sans le trouver, et balayai la suite d'un geste de la main).

— C'est parce que tu t'en veux, expliqua-t-il comme s'il m'avait compris. Tu continues de penser que c'est ta faute.

— Si j'avais fait confiance à Teresa, Newt serait encore en vie, crachai-je avec colère et Jorge haussa des épaules.

— C'est facile de juger après coup. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir sur le moment : tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, riposta-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu choqué d'être bousculé de la sorte. La dernière personne qui m'avait engueulé était Teresa, dans ce laboratoire à la con. Depuis, tout le monde me prenait avec des pincettes de peur de me froisser. Mais ça faisait du bien de m'énerver un coup : j'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette colère.

Je voulais crier à l'injustice, insulter le monde entier et cracher ma haine.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir. Si je devais me défouler, Jorge n'était pas la bonne personne.

— J'ai juste la rage que le monde continue de tourner alors que Newt n'est plus là, lâchai-je avec égoïsme.

Un sanglot me serra la gorge et je lâchai le crayon pour me passer les mains dans les cheveux. Je pris de grandes inspirations, les larmes me brouillaient la vue mais ne franchissaient pas la barrière de mes paupières.

Jorge fit le tour de la table pour poser une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Le geste me réconforta et j'arrivai une fois de plus à enfouir mes sentiments. Je ne craquerai pas, pas maintenant du moins. Newt et tous les autres comptaient sur moi.

Jorge me lâcha et retourna à ses affaires. Je gardai les yeux rivés par terre, ma jambe tressautait à cause de la nervosité.

— Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, me conseilla-t-il. Ça serait con que ton état s'empire.

Je ne pus qu'opiner et je me levai, le cœur lourd et l'estomac en vrac. Il me fit un dernier sourire avant que je ne tourne les talons. Les mains dans les poches, je me dirigeai sans grande conviction vers le cabanon.

Une fois sur place, j'ouvrai en grand la porte. La cabane était vide, sans grande surprise, mais je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas sommeil et je ne voulais pas rester seul à ruminer mes sombres pensées. Les nerfs encore à vifs, j'avais le besoin impérieux de faire chier le monde.

Je claquai la porte et partis à la recherche de Gally.

Il y avait du monde maintenant aux abords du camp. Certains s'amusaient sur le sable, d'autres finissaient de ranger du matériel. Mais pas de Gally à l'horizon, alors je me dirigeai vers les cuisines et la salle à manger.

La pièce était quasiment vide. Quelques immunes me regardèrent d'un air méfiant, et je leur jetai un regard noir. Je m'arrêtai à la première table et étalai ma mauvaise humeur.

— Vous avez vu Gally ? ces immunes étaient jeunes et je me détendis un peu face à leur regard apeuré.

— Non, bégaya l'un d'entre eux. Mais j'ai vu Minho rentrer en salle de réunion.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport. Je les remerciai faiblement et je les entendis soupirer quand je m'éloignai. Aller embêter Minho n'était pas sur ma liste mais la curiosité me poussa à aller voir ce qu'il faisait.

Pressé, je me dirigeai vers le petit bâtiment qui servait de salle de ralliement. C'était là-bas que Vince organisait toute la vie du camp ou encore les expéditions de Jorge. J'avais aidé à la construction mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

J'entendis quelqu'un gueuler et je reconnus la voix de Brenda. Étonné, je me dirigeai prestement vers la porte entrouverte. J'allais la pousser quand le ton coléreux de Brenda me stoppa.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Ça va faire sept mois qu'on garde le secret et vous voulez tout déballer comme ça ! Il va falloir m'expliquer les gars parce que je ne comprends pas.

— J'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi ! s'énerva Gally et j'entendis quelque chose tomber, une chaise sûrement.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ! s'insurgea de nouveau Brenda. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux !

— T'es là tous les trente-six du mois et tu oses te plaindre ?

— Ça suffit vous deux, la voix de Minho claqua comme un coup de fouet et je fis un pas en arrière par automatisme.

— Oui voilà, on va t'écouter puisque c'est toi qui as émis cette brillante idée, continua Brenda avec sarcasme.

— Il n'y a pas à discuter : j'ai pas besoin de votre aval pour lui parler. Il faut lui dire, point.

— Minho a raison (quoi ? Fry maintenant ?) : c'est en train de me bouffer et il mérite de savoir la vérité.

— Vous êtes malades.

Le silence suivit la réplique cinglante de Brenda. Je m'étais éloigné de la porte de peur de faire du bruit. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais j'étais persuadé d'être le sujet de cette dispute. Sinon ils ne se seraient pas réunis dans un endroit où je n'allais jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient depuis sept mois ? Aucune idée. La curiosité faisait bouillir mon sang, mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils me surprennent mais je fis quand même un pas pour mieux entendre.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment. Je crus entendre quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, réflexe complètement stupide.

— Vous êtes conscient que vous allez faire naître en lui un espoir insensé ? souffla si bas Brenda que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

— Thomas est un homme à buts, reprit Minho (au moins j'avais la confirmation que c'était bel et bien de moi qu'ils parlaient). « Sortir du Labyrinthe », « traverser la Terre Brûlée », « trouver le Bras Droit », etc. Je cherche à lui en trouver un nouveau.

— Mais vous allez le tuer, contesta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

— Il est à moitié mort depuis cette nuit-là, Brenda. Cette île est en train de l'achever.

Un nouveau silence, Brenda réfléchissait sûrement. J'entendis quelqu'un renifler et se moucher bruyamment. Les mots de Minho se répercutaient dans tout mon corps, telle une douloureuse gifle. Ils souffraient tous à cause de moi. Au ton de sa voix, je sentis la douleur de Minho mais aussi sa détermination.

Plus le silence se prolongeait, plus j'avais peur. Ce secret, quel qu'il soit, semblait bien lourd à porter.

Je pris une grande inspiration, me donnant du courage. Je montai l'unique marche qui menait à la porte. Autant abréger leur décision maintenant que j'étais au courant.

La main sur la poignée, je me figeai quand Brenda prit la parole. La seconde d'après, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, un insupportable ultrason me martela le crâne.

Mon cœur cessa de battre, je me sentis perdre l'équilibre.

— Très bien mais préparez-vous à recevoir des coups. Parce que quand Thomas va apprendre que Newt est **peut-être vivant** , il va péter un plomb.


End file.
